The Administrative Core has been led by the Center PI, Renee Jenkins, MD since the Center's inception in 2002 and is located at Howard University. She is assisted by a Research Administrator, Grants Analyst, and Administrative Assistant. The Healthy Children For A Healthy Future (HC4HF): A Collaborative Health Disparities Research Center Of Excellence will be governed by the multiple PI strategy with 3 Pi's, one each from Howard University, Children's National Medical Center, and Johns Hopkins University. The Administrative Core will maintain an administrative structure with the primary goal of facilitating the implementation of a research program in health disparities in children and related activities across the institutions. The contact PI, also designated as the executive PI, will be at Howard and be responsible for communicating and reporting to NIMHD on behalf of the Center as required.